Let's have a Good Game!
by Sash37773
Summary: Alternate Ending of the manga: Akashi's back, the reconciliation of friends, and the promise of another game.


A/N: Ignore everything that happened in the last three or five chapters of KNB. This is my take on what would have happened at the end of it all. You're going to have to read the manga if you want to understand anything here. :P

Disclaimer: If I owned KNB, the Kiseki no Sedai would be gay. ;)

When the final whistle blew, everyone in the audience was silenced into shock for a few seconds before bursting into a loud mix of joy and amazement.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" shouted the announcer. "WITH 110 points to 108, SEIRIN WINS AGAINST THE DEFENDING CHAMPIONS, RAKUZEN, FOR THIS YEAR'S WINTER CUP!" The announcer continued on but Kuroko couldn't hear him anymore due to the loud pounding of his heartbeat as he froze in shock. The match was finally over.

Seirin had won.

Kagami had finally been able to access the door beyond the Zone and with his renewed strength and the support of all their previous opponents, Seirin had been able to catch up. It wasn't until Kuroko did his phantom shot for the last few seconds did they emerge victorious in the game.

His teammates, especially the second years, had tears of joy streaming down their faces as they hugged each other in relief and joy. Kiyoshi senpai and Hyugga senpai were clasping hands before pulling each other into a one armed hug, happy that they were able to win for Kiyoshi senpai's last match. Riko senpai had her hands over her mouth as if she couldn't believe that her team actually won the game. The other first years were making a riot around her, pouncing on Kagami and offering hugs towards their crying teammates.

Kuroko smiled at his team's display of joy before turning to look towards Rakuzen. What he saw made his eye widen.

They were smiling. Even through their fatigue and obvious grief in losing, they looked as if they came out victorious with something. Kuroko realized what it was a second later.

Akashi was himself again— back when he was that kind, reliable, strict captain of Teiko. And he was walking towards an exhausted Kuroko with a serious expression on his face.

"Kuroko. I must admit, I'm surprised. I've never lost before." Akashi said, no emotion leaking through his voice.

Kuroko nodded. "And now Seirin has won against you."

"Yes. I didn't expect it to be such a close-call battle between our teams but you've always exceeded my expectations, Kuroko." The other members from Rakuzen and Seirin were staring at them warily, wondering what the two former teammates were talking about and whether or not they might have to intervene soon.

"However, I didn't come to talk to you about that. I wanted to express my sincerest gratitude, Kuroko. Without you and Kagami's play, I believe it would have taken far longer for my other self to disappear." Akashi said, both red eyes glinting under the lights of the stadium.

"So Akashi-kun is back to himself, for good?" Kuroko had to ask. He didn't want to face the other Akashi again anytime soon.

Finally, Akashi's emotionless face morphed into one of happiness as he smiled genuinely at the blue haired player. "Yes. I've been waiting to come back for a year. Despite all the horrible decisions my other self had made and the bonds I had broken in the process, I'm so grateful to Kuroko that you had not given up on us and on me."

Kuroko could feel a well of emotions flooding through him at seeing his former captain again. This was what he had been striving for, what he had been hoping to get back ever since he joined Seirin and became Kagami's shadow.

He had destroyed the arrogant Generation of Miracles and instead got back the players he had befriended three years ago. Even though they've all changed in different ways, their love for basketball will never falter again.

Tears started gathering in his lids and Kuroko had to control himself before he cried again. Seriously, he cried too many times today. Akashi, not missing the slightest detail, smiled in understanding before offering his hand to shake. Kuroko took it before he was suddenly pulled into an embrace. To say that the observers watching the former teammates hug so fiercely were surprised was an understatement.

The Kiseki no Sedai though had varying expressions on this: Aomine blinked in shock before shaking his head, arms crossed, Moimoi beside him had tears of joy streaming down her face, Murusakibara only said, "Aka-chin must be really happy," to the confusion of his teammates as he took out a snack he'd been saving from his pocket, Midorima pushed up his glasses with an amused smile on his face while Kise jumped up and down in happiness for his former captain and instructor, making Katsamatsu senpai hit him for his loudness.

Kuroko, for his part, was surprised only for a moment before wrapping his arms around the red head. Akashi had burrowed his head on his shoulder, seeming to ignore the fact that they were both sweaty. Kuroko had wanted to pull away but the feeling of warm tears dripping on his neck made him stop.

"So this is how it feels to lose."

Kuroko smiled as he too let his tears fall, patting Akashi comfortingly on the back. "Now you know how I feel." There was a slight chuckle before they separated, Akashi's eyes bearing no hint that he had cried aside from the slight redness around them.

The red head captain glanced towards the watching, gobsmacked Seirin before looking towards the stands. "Well, it looks like you've got people waiting for you. Congratulations, Kuroko." And with a last smile, Akashi walked away towards his team, confidence and something different oozing in his every stride.

"Oi! Kuroko! It's time for awarding." Kagami yelled, breaking Kuroko's stare. When he jogged back towards his team and was asked about his little talk with Akashi, the phantom player just smiled and said he had his friend back.

When Seirin was given the cup, the whole crowd seemed to have awakened a fire within them as each one screamed and cheered for the new winners. Hyugga senpai's roar of victory seemed like a baby lion against the thunder storm of response from the audience. Cameras and media crowded over the high school team as they wanted to get every detail of the new basketball team that had set a winning, maelstrom throughout the Winter Cup.

Akashi, who had left after seeing Seirin being bombarded by the media, left to get a few moments alone to think. However, as if fate were playing a game with him (not that he was like Midorima), he saw a group of rainbow haired individuals conversing to each other at the end of the hall.

"It's rare to see you all gather together willingly." Akashi said in greeting, as they turned their heads to face him.

"It was a mere coincidence stumbling towards them on my part." Midorima refuted.

"Ehh? But you were the one who wanted to talk about Aka-chin being back to normal." Murusakibara said while munching on a pocky.

"That's right!" Moimoi interjected.

"Stop being such a tsundere, Midorimacchi." Kise added teasingly.

Midorima sputtered. "I am not a tsundere! And Murusakibara, you aren't supposed to be eating inside!"

"Hey, don't only blame me. Mine-chin is doing it too!" Murusakibara childishly pointed at an eating Aomine who just glanced up in acknowledgment as he continued devouring his ramen. His only explanation was that watching intense basketball games made him hungry.

As their argument ensued, Akashi couldn't hold back his chuckle any longer. That more than anything stopped the Kiseki no Sedai in their acts.

"Akashicchi just laughed." Kise whispered, albeit not that softly.

The red head captain rolled his eyes, "Of course, I laugh, Kise. Although I've not done so in a long time ever since my other self took control." He shrugged, the mood dropping as they ventured towards a topic none of them had thought Akashi would ever share.

Akashi sighed, thinking it was only inevitable. He ushered all of them into a meeting room nearby and sat down to tell them when he had discovered his other self and how that was linked to his deceased mother and distant father. Although Akashi hated revealing his weaknesses in front of an audience, he owned these people too much to not give them an explanation. The room was silent as he talked save for the occasional side comments from Moimoi or Kise. When his story telling was over, Akashi felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He didn't realize how much he needed to release all that until his body lost its previous tenseness and his mind became clearer.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mom, Akashi-kun. I'm sure she must have been an amazing person to have raised you up so well to like basketball."

Everyone exclaimed in shock when they realized that Kuroko was in the room with them. It seemed that the months without Kuroko being a member of their team dulled their senses to his misdirection. But Akashi knew, of course, with his Emperor Eye that Kuroko had been with them half way through his story.

"Thank you, Kuroko. She was a wonderful woman but I doubt she'd be proud of me now if she were still alive." Akashi covered his eyes with his hands, elbows on the table. "I ruined our team."

Suddenly, Aomine slammed his hand on the table, bringing everybody's attention to him. "Yah! Stop it with the fucking self-pity already, Akashi. At least you've got a reason to excuse your actions!"

"Excuse me, Daiki," The temperature in the room seemed to dropped as Akashi spoke in a low tone. "But my personality does not—"

"Did you forget already who first stopped going to practices? Who influenced the others to do the same? I lost my will to play halfway into our second victory and I even caused Kuroko so much grief when I promised him I'd be his Light throughout our days in Teiko."Aomine glanced down at his clenched fists, finding it difficult to continue confessing his mistakes in front of the few people he actually respected. "I became the monster that people expected me to be and I ended up hating the thing I loved more than my gravure magazines."

"Dai-chan."Moimoi murmured, staring at her childhood friend with pity and sadness.

"I guess we were all conceited with our abilities especially when we all became a team." Midorima said, pushing up his glasses with a finger, though it was hard to guess his expression with the glare shielding his eyes. "We were unbeatable and constantly winning against teams who would give up halfway through the game made us realize that no one was going to take us seriously. Tell me then how we should have reacted to such pathetic behavior."

"I agree that a lot of the teams we played against didn't have the will to face us but that doesn't mean that we should have belittled them for their lack of skill or their attitudes to keep fighting. It's an insult that we didn't play with as much will and determination as the other teams did. Because of that, most of them quit basketball. You were all arrogant, selfish, and too independent of your own skills that we didn't act like a team anymore. This was what ruined us." Kuroko said, words he had longed to tell them were finally tumbling out of his mouth.

The room was plunged into silence after his heavily, revealing words— words that seemed to have triggered something deep in each of the Generation of Miracles. Then it was suddenly broken by someone unexpected.

"I'm sorry, Aka-chin."

If Akashi was surprised, he didn't show it. "What for, Murusakibara-kun?"

"I—I was the reason why Akashi's other self appeared, right? I taunted you to play against me because I belittled you as a captain." The purple haired giant said morosely. The fact that he hadn't finished his snack bar and left it on the table showed how sincere Murusakibara was being.

"Muru- Atsushi... I must admit that I'd never thought to see the day when you'd apologize to me for something so long ago. I forgive you."

Murusakibara released a heavy breath as if Akashi's words had lifted a weight off his shoulders. He just nodded then resumed his eating.

"Then...if Murusakibaracchi is apologizing for his mistakes, then so will I!" Kise said, before he twisted in his chair to stare at Kuroko. "Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry!" The blonde teenager flung himself at his much smaller, former teammate, crying and sobbing his apology all the while. Kuroko grunted with the sudden weight on his person but instead of punching Kise away like he'd usually do, the blue haired boy just patted the crying figure on his head.

Moimoi, seeing such an emotional display, broke into sobs a s well. "I'm sorry too, Kuroko-kun! I should have been a better manager but I let you guys down!" The pink haired girl joined in the hug, moving into Kuroko's other side and now bluenette had two heads to pat.

"Why can't you guys cry in a more dignified manner than just burdening the person you're apologizing to? " Midorima demanded at the pathetically sobbing mass of bodies beside him. "And more importantly, you're crushing Kuroko. Don't you know how—",

"Oh just shut up and hug him too, you tsundere." Kise grabbed hold of Midorima and pulled him to them where he was forced to wrap his arms behind Kuroko. (Kise made sure he had no chance of escape)

Moimoi, seeing Aomine slowly backing up when he saw Midorima pulled in, placed an iron grip on his arm. "And what are you doing just standing there? You know you need to apologise to Kuroko too." With that, Aomine suddenly found himself hugging both Moimoi and Kuroko and despite his struggles, he secretly enjoyed having these moments with the group again, even though he was also wondering where Moimoi got her strengths.

Akashi, for his part, just watched the struggling group with half amusement and half irritation shining through his eyes. Even though, they were all a bunch of idiots with genius skills, he was a part of them too and he was happy to be back into good terms with them. Especially Kuroko who seemed to look heavily annoyed with the people around him but Akashi could see the signs of happiness in his face, though it would be hard to distinguish if you were not Akashi Seijuro with an Emperor Eye.

"Aka-chin, I want a group hug too."

"Then, why don't you join, Murusakibara-kun? "

The purple haired giant didn't even turn his head to address him, half-lidded eyes fixed on the yelling, pushing, (trying to hug) bodies of his former group mates in front of him. "Aka-chin has to be part too or else it won't be complete."

Akashi nodded in agreement and stood up. "Of course."

When the red haired leader walked closer to the group, they stopped moving in fear of having provoked Akashi's anger with their rowdiness. But, Akashi just stepped forward in front of them, and wrapped his arms around Kuroko like he did in the stadium, tucking his said on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "You did well, Kuroko. Arigatou."

With Murusakibara's long arms wrapped around nearly everyone in the group, Kuroko could no longer keep up his irritated facade as he cried again due to the relief and joy coursing through his very being at this moment.

"Wahh! Kurokocchi's crying!"

"Kise, you baka! You're holding him too tight!"

"Maybe it's you, Dai-chan! Your weight is crushing me to Kuroko-kun (not that I'm complaining). You're too fat!"

"Wha—...I...Fat!?"

"If you don't mind, Murusakibara, I would like to leave before these idiots start deafening my eardrums with their incessant yelling."

"No~ it feels nice. I think Mido-chin secretly likes it anyway."

"What! No way! I was forcefully pulled into this predicament. Release me at once!"

"Oi. If you people keep shouting within my proximity, I will triple your training."

"But Akashi-kun, you're not our captain anymore."

"Kuroko, I have my ways."

oooo0oooo

"Pleaseeee! Just one play!"

"Takao, why are you being so persistent? "Midorima asked, wiping the sweat from his glasses with his shirt.

"Come on, Midorima-kun. What's the harm? Don't you miss my point guard plays?" Akashi smirked when Midorima stuttered glancing at his new point guard and his former.

"See! Even your Teiko captain says so. Whoo! Let's do it! But who's going to go against them first? "Takao asked the group of players gathered around the park that they reserved for the day. It wasn't every day that basketball teams from each rival high school would meet up together for a friendly competition in a public park.

"Well, if the Generation of Miracles had to go against anyone, it'd have to be with the people who had beaten them in their individual games, right? Let's see if Seirin can take on all of us." Aomine said with a confident, lazy grin, moving to the center of the court with a ball spinning on his finger.

"Oh, arrogant aren't you, you little first year bastard!" Hyuga growled, cracking his fingers.

"Oh no, Hyuga senpai is going into the clutch already." Furihata told his fellow first years.

Kagami roared. "Yes! I was hoping for this opportunity that I didn't even sleep last night!" Kagami went on cheering and bickering with Aomine about who the winner will be.

Riko face palmed. "I was hoping to avoid such eccentrics early in the game but I guess it was inevitable."

"Don't worry, Riko-san, we can do it."

"AHH! Kuroko! Stop suddenly appearing beside me!" Riko snapped, face red in embarrassment that she had shrieked.

"But I was here the whole time." Kuroko didn't tell anyone that he actually secretly enjoyed watching the surprised reactions of his friends.

"Well, let's go. This might be the only time we have a game against all of them. Good luck!" Riko clapped him encouragingly on the back which Kuroko thought hurt more than she meant to but he didn't say anything for fear of invoking her wrath like last time.

"Hey, are you slowpokes going to play or what?" Murusakibara called out to them, his usual food companion not with him which was surprising. When asked later, he said that Kuroko wanted him to give all his effort to the game so he needed to be serious— even if he didn't like it.

"Kurokocchi! Just because we all reconciled, doesn't mean that we'll go easy on you. You better watch out." Kise grinned confidently as he readied his stance for the tip-off.

Despite knowing that this would be the hardest match he'd every play, considering he knew their individual talents intimately, Kuroko couldn't help but feel excited. With Kagami and the Seirin team behind him and his newly-changed, former Teiko teammates in front of him, their presence gave Kuroko strength and he knew he would enjoy this game despite whoever wins in the end. "It'd be boring if you did. Bring it on."

"Let's have a good game!"


End file.
